


... Game over ...

by lisasteinmetz69



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasteinmetz69/pseuds/lisasteinmetz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day zombies turned up at the BBQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Game over ...

Faith glanced around the airport as she waiting a bit impatiently for her cousin Jonah to show up. As usual, he was late, the boy was most likely doing his hair in the bathroom.. the man refuses to leave the house until his hair is perfect.   
She sat on the tallest suitcase and sent her brother's a quick text alerting them to the fact tat he was late and to find out if the cook out was still on. She was about to call Jonah when his black van pulled up in front of her, he got out and his hair looked perfect. "Hey cuz, sorry I'm late.."  
"I know Jonah you had to get your hair fixed, right?" she teased as he loaded her cases into the back.   
"Actually, Ms Brat I needed gas. I got out of work late," He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled her door open "in you go, c'mon now I'm famished!"

  
They had pulled into the driveway, Jonah grabbed her bags and took them inside the house.   
Faith glanced around, the house was empty, but they could hear faint music coming from the back yard.   
They walked outside to find a group of zombies straggling around the yard moaning and snapping their teeth open and shut. Now anyone who knew them knew that both she and Jonah were terrified of zombies, the two let out a scream, his was by far more girlier than hers, and backed into the house.   
Before they knew it the house was filling with them, Faith ran to the hall closet and ducked inside, Jonah followed behind her and slammed the door shut and flipped on the closet light. Faith glanced around and found her brother Brady's metal bat, Jonah found her brother Jack's golf bag and grabbed a nine iron with the black fluffy bunny head cover on it.

  
"Jonah they aren't real you know... that could really hurt someone..." Faith raised an eyebrow at him. Jonah threw the door open and began swinging the club wildly in front of him. Faith winced when he almost clocked Brady in the head with it.  
The two ran outside, then before she knew it Jonah started chasing the zombie Brady around the yard screaming about his hatred of zombies. The Jack zombie chased after them laughing as he was  ripping his face makeup off which caused Jonah to scream... well shriek in a high pitched voice even louder.  
A car pulled up and Faiths parents got out. She ran and stood next to her father. They watched as Jonah chased her brothers around wielding the mighty black bunny headed golf club around like a sword.

  
Jonah was about to smack Brady in the head when the club went back and smacked himself upside the head causing him to fall to the ground. Mom ran over to check him out seeing as how she was a doctor and knew how to do that stuff, then she looked up at Jack and sighed.   
"Your face is all over my yard... your nose is in my flowers. Clean your face up and tell all of the zombies to go home."  
"Aww mom we were having fun..." chuckled Brady.   
"Yeah well it's all fun and games until someone gets smacked upside the head with a black fluffy bunny nine iron.."


End file.
